Toph a FAIRY?
by grovyle the thief lover
Summary: this story starts with the childhood of my favorite character of avatar! but after the big war. she will foound out the the bei fongs aren't her real parents! the trail lead her to the realm of Magix! where she will found out a bog secred hidden into her own heart
1. Chapter 1: a daughther

note: I'm the official owner of this story so don't Revieuw this story is also on the profile of artie belzagi!

Chapter 1 : a daughter

The year is 1998 and loa poppey bei fong came back from a major party. They were in a good mood and gossiped about some people who were there when she suddenly heard cries followed by a weak cry. It came from an alley near them.

when they came into the allay, they saw a girl with dark brown hair, that hung messy over 1 shoulder. There was a man of average age near her. When they came nearer they saw that the girl looked down proudly on 16 babies

The man came to the two people and asked them 'would you want to take one? "I am not the father so I have no right to decide about her and as you can see, the mother has no power left to take care of them

. Loa went to the girl and took a little girl with black hair and green eyes. The girl asked them to give her the name: She said this was a Scheffield term for warrior. "I'll meet her again when the time is right " the girl told them.

And with those words, left Mr. and Mrs. Bei Fong in the alley, hoping that the stranger girl. would never found them again ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

that was the first chapter! as you can see I'm not verry good in English, but I'm born in Holland.

the strange girl is 16 years old, and born in Scheffield, that's why she wanted Mrs. and Mr. bei fong to give here the name Toph

she could have 16 kids at once because she is part werewolf .

**REVIEUW NICELY ORE DON'T REVIEUW! **


	2. Chapter 2: Blind

Chapter 2: blind

Loa and poppey took their daughter home and let her wash and she got a beautiful white dress. when Mrs. bei fong, had here little one into her lap, to give a the bottle. she suddenly notice that she had a hazy gray color in her eyes. Quickly she called her husband with a doctor. They found out that she was blind. ""Would a surgery to change something?" Mr. bei fong asked nervous. "No, I do not think surgery would do something."

With these words Mr. Bei Fong considered to go back to the alley and demand another child. But his wife stopped him. " it is not a food product that you can trade in a moment. "that girl was exhausted and wouldn't be able to take care of her alone!" and what if someone else take her, and she got hurt, or worse!" Mrs. bei fong looked at her husband with tears into her eyes. "at least she is save here!" she said with a sweet voice.

"and whe have the money and the people who can protect her, and take care of her prober ply" Mr. bei fong smiled now. "okay she can stay with us!" he said as he gave the baby a little hug. "but whe have to make sure that GIRL! can't hold her promise to take her back one day!" with these words he called a servant. "I want you to pass alone that, from now on, whe will have a daughter" he commanded the man. " she is blind, so everyone have to take a good eye on her" the man saluted "understood my lord" he said as he leaved the room.

Mr. bei fong took more measures to be sure that girl could never take his daughter away. he made sure, she would always stay behind these four walls, no one would ever know he has a daughter. and after it had arranged with the authorities, he send everyone back to their normal work…

okay! they now know Toph is blind! hmmm mysterious that she once had color into her eyes. when they got her she had green eyes! well there only one way to figure out what happened! keep reading

**REVIEUW NICELY ORE DON'T REVIEUW! **


	3. Chapter 3: the Runaway

chapter 3: the runaway

this is why toph grew up like every child. she was: elated, cheerful, and above all, curious. she wanted to know more about this strange world. but she never got the chance to explore this world. the guards were everywhere. and they always told her to stay behind the four walls. but toph really wanted to see the world behind the walls. One evening, when Toph was 2 years old, she tried to run away secretly. she had been into the garden alone, for a few times. so she knew that there was a gap into the wall somewhere.

she crawled out her little beth, she knew how to do that, you could verry easily shift the bed rail. her father always put it up, when she got to sleep. now she quietly put it down. and then she crawled as fast as she could to the door. she was lucky, all the guards were asleep. they could through a small crack in the door to the garden. luckily toph knew the way very well. after she had been her a few times. in a matter of time, she found the gape into the wall. she opened the gap, crawled through it, and closed the gap of again. so no one would ever know how she got outside.

when she got outside, she listened to all the new sounds. the most of them where snoring sounds, from people who were sleeping into their houses. but suddenly she heart another sound. the sound of someone who was slapping something. she crawled to the place the sound came from. she Feld strange trembles into the floor.

a smith was late in the process of forging his metal.

Toph could feel the vibrations in the earth that were caused by the strike. but she could not figure out where it came through. she remained fascinated and listened to the sounds. they did not notice that it now began to be late. and her mother would soon get up to feed her. But then she would find an empty crib! not aware of that danger, she crept a little further up the street. little further on stood a man with a rock for themselves.

Toph felt the man just looked around and then made a strange movement, making the stone disappeared. she felt the man was now a sort of cave. But just when she wanted to follow him, she heard familiar footsteps behind him. "Toph there you are!" said the familiar voice of her father. "Daddy, look" Toph pointed to the cave, but the man was gone. "Toph, we were so worried!" Her father hugged her gently. "You know that it's much too dangerous to just leave!" you could have really hurt yourself "

" I not hurt daddy" she said with a sweet little voice. "I see more" she wanted to free herself from her father, but hold her tight. "no, where going home** NOW!"** said Mr. bei fong decided. "It's late, and your mother is very worried" and with these words he took Toph back home ... ...

what Mr. bei fong didn't see, was a strange girl with dark brown her. she looked from behind a wall to the man who walked home. she looked a bit worried at the little girl. when her eyes met here's. a shock came threw her body. "Toph" she whispered...

wow that's another chapter! who is that mysterious girl? and will toph be able to get out again? you will read that next time

toph can feel vibrations into the earth a bit, but it become better when she learns earthbending

**REVIEUW NICELY ORE DON'T REVIEUW! **


	4. Chapter 4: new employees

chapter 4: new employees

a few months passed after Top ran away for the first time. Mr. bei fong knew that toph would try to ran away again. so he needed someone, who could watch her when he was busy with other things. he places an ad in the newspaper that he wanted new employees, and that he would pay them well. two girls responded to the ad. Femke and Leda were the only two who responded. But they were neither earth masters. So bei Mr. Fong would not want to have them fixed. Yet she tried, they said they were good earth masters, and that they both had a Diploma in care (and that was no lie)

Mr. bei fong was very impressed by their appearances, and was very pleased when he heard that they both had a diploma. He was so pleased that he completely forgot that she had to prove that they were masters of the earth. They were immediately taken, and could start immediately. Toph had to get a bath, and get dressed for breakfast.

Mrs. bei fong walked into the room from Toph. She showed where everything was, and then very gently grabbed Toph. "Good morning sweetheart" she said with a soft voice. "mommy needs today anything else. but there are two cute girls who come and play with you today" Toph crossed her little hands out. maybe she wanted to feel, who was standing next to her mom. femke took out her hands and took her from Mrs. bei fong. she tenderly stroked the girl about her hair. it was her! this was _**HER**_ little girl. she didn't told it to anyone… because if anyone found out, she would have a big problem…

that was another chapter! next time Toph will learn how to earthbend!

**REVIEUW NICELY ORE DON'T REVIEUW! **


	5. Chapter 5: the earthbender

chapter 5: A earthbender

the days that came after this moment. Femke and Leda took good care of Toph. but nobody knew about the secret of Femke. Leda was the only one who knew that Toph was the daughter of Femke. and that had to stay a secret. if Mr. and Mrs. bei fong found out that Femke was the mother of Toph, they would fire her immediately!...

a few years past en Femke and Leda took great care of Toph. in the beginning it wasn't verry difficult to take an eye on her. but when she got four years old, she wanted to explore the ground. but her overprotective parents kept her close, so she couldn't do anything to dangerous. but one night, when everyone was asleep. toph crawled out of her little beth, just like the last time. she also got into the garden like last time. but when she tried to open the gape into the wall, she felt nothing, the stone didn't move!

a few days earlier, femke had found the gap into the wale and told Mr. bei fong. he knew for sure, that is where toph had been threw to escaped them the last time. so he asked a bricklayer, to close the gap. Femke had not done this to annoy Toph, but because they knew that loose debris could be dangerous. Now Toph affected the walls with her little hands, maybe she was at the wrong place.

meanwhile, femke notice that Toph was Gone. she didn't wake up the Family, she knew why Toph was gone, she Knew Toph wanted to be free. so she searched for the little girl into the garden. she found her affecting the walls with her little hands. she looked up when she heard the footsteps of Femke near her. Femke saw that toph looked at her, shocked now. femke knew that she wanted to escape, so she maybe thought that she came her to bring her back to beth.

"don't worry toph" femke said with a soft voice. "I'm not going to bring you back to beth" femke lifted her up and brought her to a small doorway into the walls. it was in a corner of the ground, where many bushes grew wildly, so no one knew there was a door there. Femke and Leda found the door bye accident. Femke opened the small door, and put toph on the ground. "hurry, before your parents wake up" she said with a hasty smile. toph smiled a little bit, but she didn't moved. "hy help ya me?" she asked a bit confused.

"because I like you verrrrryyyyy match!" femke explained very quickly. "and I want you to be free, and happy" toph looked at her with a not understanding look on her little face. _"why is she helping me?"_ Toph thought._ she is risking herself to free me!" _suddenly femke and Toph heard a sound near them. "hurry!" femke said as she opened the door. toph smiled to her for one last time. then she walked on her little feet, into the forest ... Femke shut the door until one, when Toph was no longer visible.

"she is safely away?" asked a voice behind her suddenly. Femke looked startled, and a sigh of relief could not suppress, when she saw that it was Leda. "Leda ... you scared me! for the same amount it was Mr. bei fong" Femke said a bit irritated. "sorry, but we have succeeded?" she asked again "femke nodded. "If all goes well, Toph is already far away from her!" femke told her with a little smile. "and whe have to go

back to beth, before anyone notice" Femke said as she headed for the door. Leda nodded and walked with her back to the house ...

Meanwhile, Toph had been hiding in a cave. She cried hard, why? why her parents were so mean to her? She was just blind. plot sling she looked up. very close to her was a wall crushed. a blind MolBadger came into the room. He sniffed at Toph. Toph sniffed back, and smiled brightly when it essentially gave her a lick. Toph smiled and gave the MolBadger a lick on his nose. the molbadger now turned around and walked back to another part of the cave. Toph followed him. she felt a strange vibration in earth. she followed that feeling to find his home. the molbadger had 2 little ones. Toph felt that the big molbadger protected his little ones. but he wasn't as overprotective as her parents where.

they had the freedom to explore the cave, bit by bit. Toph loved to play, and to learn with them. she learned from the mother Molbadger how she could feel the Vibrations into the earth, and use them to see everything around her. she loved to play with the little molbadger, but she loved to learn earthbending. The mother Molbadger learned her as match as she could. but after a few weeks, she knew everything she knew. she also knew how to communicate with the blind molbadger.

the mother molbadger told her to go west, there was a family molbadgers who could learn her more. Toph really wanted to go there, but that means she had to go far away from Gaoling! and she knew her parents where probably worried by now. maybe she had to go back, and then escape again when she was a little older. the mother Molbadger said her goodbyes, and then disappeared. Toph walked back to the town. she was able to walk by now.

when the Molbadger mother thought her earthbending, she also learned her how to walk, and to take care of herself. still conflicted she walked through town towards the bei fong estates. She really wanted to go home, to see her parents again….. but they will be verry angry…. and maybe they would lock her up for the rest of her life! "no, I have to take the risk! even if it means they lock me up for the rest of my life!" toph told herself. And with these last thoughts in mind. Toph headed home….

yeey! another chapter! I hope you guys liked it

**PLEASE REVIEUW NICELY ORE DON'T REVIEUW!**


	6. Chapter 6: earthrumble six

chapter 6: earth rumble six

a few years past after this event.

Toph was now six years old.

she had really grown in this time, but not only her outside grew.

her earthbending skills also grew.

Her parents knew that she was a earthbender, so they asked Master Yu to teach her earth bending.

But because of her blindness, her father wanted him to teach her only the basics. because she could hurt herself otherwise.

but even without Master Yu, toph grew stronger every day.

and what she learned from the blind molbadgers in the northwest side of Gaoling

, she learned again to Femke and Leda ( who had claimed to be earthbending masters, but apparently weren't )

After a few weeks, Femke and Leda could earthbend enough to show Mr. bei fong.

"well, I'm impressed'

Mr. Bei fong said, as he took a sip of his tea.

"I thought you were lying all this time"

Mr. bei fong looked at Femke and Leda with a small grin on his face.

" but.. keep this away from toph, she could badly hurt herself if she learned more than the basics"

Mr. bei fong said with a worried look at the door.

Femke and leda both saluted, before they leave.

"yeah, lick my ass"

Femke said with a small grin.

"Hee Femke, did you hear about earth rumble six?"

Leda asked as she walked to Tophs bedroom.

"no, what is that?"

"a big event, where all major Earthbenders, fight against one another, to see who's the strongest"

Leda said with a big smile on her face.

"I thought, maybe toph can sign on, to measure herself with the greatest eartbenders from this country"

Femke smiled weakly, as he made the bathroom ready.

after that Leda woke up toph.

but before she could get out, Femke stopped her.

"but, what if her parents, ore master Yu find out, she is fighting?"

femke asked a bit worried.

"they will never allow her to do such a dangerous thing"

Leda looked around, to check if Mr. and Ms. bei fong weren't around, before she continued.

"she get a nickname, and no one will ever recognize her, because no one knows the bei fong family has a daughter"

Leda said with a big smile on her face.

"and she get REAL earthbender clothes, so master Yu will never recognize her either"

Leda continued, as she opened the door of Tophs bethroom.

"good morning sleeping beauty, time to wake up"

toph murmurs something, before getting up.

Her hair was messy as every morning, and her eyes were hazy and gray like every

normal blind girl.

but every night femke had a very strange dream.

in that dream, she saw herself, Daniel and Toph.

the only different was that toph had color in her eyes, green like herself.

she had smiled, and talked to her and Daniel, and Daniel had talked back…

they were happy, and all together!

Femke shook her head, and tried to just forget it.

Toph was **BLIND **and a **BEI FONG**!

what she had seen, was just her imagination.

besides, Daniel died three years ago in a fight.

she looked at Toph, who smiled as Leda told her about earth rumble six.

"Femke….. do you… do you have a boyfriend?"

Toph suddenly asked.

"no, I** WAS **married, I am a widow now"

"you never told me that!"

Leda said with a confused look on her face.

"no, I'd rather not talk about it"

Femke said a little bit sad.

"do you miss him badly…?"

toph asked, when she felled, that she was a little bit sad

"I really, really miss him"

femke said with a sad look on her face.

"but, why do you wanne know that so suddenly toph?"

"you never interest yourself in us"

Toph waited a moment and searched for a good reason in her head.

she ended up, by just telling them the truth.

"well, I really have no idea what femke looks like, but last night… I… I had a very strange dream"

toph told them bluntly.

_in this dream, I stood before a strange looking mirror. _

_it was very strange, I could actually __**SEE **__myself! _

_but the weirdest thing was that I saw a man and a woman standing next to me, only in the mirror._

_when I looked up, there was no one beside me. _

_but the mirror kept showing me the man and woman standing next to me . _

_the woman had long dark hair, that felt messy over her shoulders. _

_she wore old worn out clothes. _

_the man had long white hairs that felt behind his shoulders. _

_he wore black with white clothes and a big D on his wrest. _

_they smiled at me and placed both a hand on my shoulder. _

"and that's where you guys woke me"

Toph said with a sad smile.

Femke looked stunned at toph now.

"well, it was just a dream"

Femke heard Leda talking to Toph on the background, but she wasn't paying attention.

_that dream, she had seen Daniel and me in that dream!_

she thought stunned.

_but how is that possible, she didn't even know I was married! _

"well, we better get you a bath, so you're ready for breakfast"

the voice of leda said at the background.

_maybe it wasn't her imagination after all, maybe toph is __**HER **__daughter, and __**NOT**__ that of Lao!_

"earth for femke! anyone at home?!"

Toph Snapped her fingers in the face of femke, who immediately got back to the reality.

"I'm sorry, I was daydreaming"

Femke said as she looked a bit confused at Toph.

"Never mind, let's hurry up before my parents become more worried and overprotective"

"more than usual, that's impossible"

leda said with a teasing smile.

"never say never"

Femke said with a big smile on her face, as they began the daily routines…

that night, Femke, leda and toph sneaked away from the Bei fong estate, to go to the earth rumble six area.

Toph now wore a eartbenders outfit and footwear on her feet.

Very quietly, they sneaked past the guards.

after that, was getting into the area a piece of cake.

Xin fu welcomed them with a warm hand as always.

"so this is the young wonder were you told me about?"

he asked with a curious look at Toph.

"yep, this is her!"

Leda said with a big smile.

"and what is her name, ore nickname?"

toph felt a bit uneasy now, she didn't want anyone ( besides Leda and Femke) to find out she played in earth rumble six.

"her real name doesn't matter, her nickname is: the blind bandit!"

Femke said as she smiled at leda.

"alright, this way!"

Toph followed Femke and Leda, who now were totally relaxed.

"piece of cake"

Femke whispered to Leda with a smile of pure triumph.

"I told you he was easy to fool!"

Leda said with the same smile"

"he is as dump as he feels"

Toph whispered from behind them.

Femke looked at the face of Toph and smiled now.  
"and what did you think of the nickname I got you?"

Femke asked a little bit worried.

Maybe toph had wanted to get her own nickname.

"I love it!"

Toph shouted now.

"I really hadn't thought of a better nickname!"

toph smiled as Xin fu held a door open, so they could go in.

"waits here, I will call you when you have to go up"

Toph nodded, as Xin Fu leaves.

"now it will become more difficult"

Femke told her.

"You have to fight yourself a way through the best eartbenders in this country, if you even wanted to see a glace of the champion"

"are you sure Master Yu….. will not suddenly show up, and see me like this?

Toph said, as she looked a little bit worried.

"don't worry, even IF he comes, he never stays until the end of the show"

Femke smiled and looked at leda.

"The blind bandit! The blind bandit needs to go up!"

Xin fu called, from the doorstep.

"it is time"

femke said as she turned to toph.

"are you up to it?"

Leda asked With a challenging tone.

"I'm ready to beat that bunch of losers!"

Toph said with a smirk on her face.

"alright! let's go and get them tiger!"

Toph smiled, as she walked to the Area.

It was a really good idea to sign up for this challenge.

She could fight, and no one holds her back.

When the spot turned on, Toph could see her first opponent.

"_alright, lets rock and roll!"_

Toph thought, as she made her first move…

**WOW ANOTHER CHAPTER! **

**how will this game end?, and will the parents of Toph find out she is the blind bandit? **

**there's one way to find out KEEP READING! **

**please Revieuw! **


	7. Chapter 7: the champion

chapter 7: the champion

The first opponent was The Big fat Hippo

"_I can kick his ass with the both of my hands on my back"_

Toph thought as she smirked.  
"**BEGIN!"**

Toph heard Xin fu calling

but she waited, she felt that hippo jumped up and down.

The result was a big earthquake.

"_what is that looser thinking? that I will fall out of the ring this way?"_

toph smirked as she just dodged the attack.

"_now, I'm gone get you"_

toph said as she made a rock avalanche.

The hippo wavered, but remained on his feet.

Toph felt hippo still staggered, so she sent another 5 stones at him, and so he fell out of the ring.

"and the winner is: **THE BLIND BANDIT**!"

Xin fu yelled threw a microphone.

"the next opponent, the molbadger man!"

the earth splinted, and a man with thick glasses, and weird looking hand shoes popped up.

" _can't they find better Earthbenders? I can kick him out of the ring in one flash!"_

Toph just dodged his attack, and launched him into the air, after that, she made a rockslide to the end of the ring.

"**AND THE BLIND BANDIT WINS AGAIN**!"

Xin fu yelled with quite a shock in his voice.

**UNBELEAVEBLE LADIES AND GENTLEMAN! NO ONE HAVE EVER BEATEN THE MOLBADGER MAN IN LAST THEN TWENTY SECONDS! **

"_it felt last then ten second, but okay!"_

toph thought with a smirk on her face.

after this, toph fight with the flying earthbender, and fire nation man.

she won both of the rounds with ease.

"and now, the moment you have all been waiting for"

Xin fu called with a low voice.

"the blind bandit VS your champion, **THE BOULDER**!"

toph smiled, as she felt enter the field.

he was big, with a little brain and big muzzles.

"_beating him will be no problem"_

toph thought, as she waited for him to make the first move.

"the boulder feels conflicted, about fighting a young blind girl"

the boulder said as he smirked a little bit.

" _o boy, he talks with himself in the third person"_

toph thought, as she kept smirking.

"sounds to me like your scared boulder!"

Toph taunted.

the audience hooded, as the smile of the boulder faded.

"the boulder is over his conflicted feelings, and is now ready to burry you In a rock collapse"

the boulder said as he made himself ready to fight.

"whenever our ready, the pebble"

toph said as she launched.

Femke and leda looked at each other and smiled.

"**that was a nice one Blind Bandit!"**

leda shouted.

"**COME ON! GET HIM BLIND BANDIT!" **

femke shouted with a fist in the air.

the people behind them get worked up now, and began to cheer for the blind bandit.

the boulder began to get annoyed by all the command, and tried to make a sneak attacked.

too bad for him, toph saw the attack coming, and dodged the attack with ease.

"come on, is that all you can do? play dirty?"

toph taunted as she made her move.

The boulder got out balance threw this attack, quickly toph made her move.

as soon as the earth made contact with the boulder, the boulder flew out of the ring.

"there goes the pebble!"

Toph shouted, as she jumped up and down.

she made an earthquake, to make sure the boulder felt out of the ring.

too bad, the boulder didn't fall over the edge of the ring.

he used a large stone, to come back on the field.

He used hereafter 6 stones, to send toph to the edge of the field.

but toph felt the attack coming, and used a rock shield to dodge the attack.

toph used the shield in an attack now, to blow the boulder out of the ring.

"**YOUR WINNER, AND THE NEW CHAMPION! THE BLIND BANDIT!**"

Xin fu shouted threw the microphone.

"**it is not over yet!**"

The boulder shouted, as he re-entered the field.

"**the boulder refuses to lose! from a young blind girl!**"

the boulder raged, his face was red from the effort.

"face it the pebble, you loses from a **BLIND **girl!"

Xin fu smiled at the boulder, and stretched out his arms now.

"the belt please"

The boulder growled, as he handed to belt to Xin fu

"I get you next time!"

he growled, before he leaved the ring.

"whatever, see you next time pebble!"

toph smirked and leaved the ring ass well

in the dressing room, Femke and leda already waited for her

"congratulations champion!"

Femke said with a smile on her face.

"toph, you were absolutely **AMAZING**!"

Leda smiled as she slapped toph on the shoulder.

"thanks Led, I really enjoyed it as well"

Toph said with a big grin on her face.

"too bad we have to go back now"

femke said to the two girls.

Toph made a sad face and looked pleading at Femke.

"please, can't I stay here?"

she pleaded, with a grin on her face.

" If you do that, Leda and I will get fired"

Femke said as she put out her tong"

"then I will go with you"

Toph agreed, as she made her way to the door.

as the three females made their way to the Bei fong estate, Xin fu looked at the blind bandit with a grin.

"see you next time, Blind bandit, ore shall I say toph?"

Xin fu smirked, and made his way, back into his area…

Toph: "how the fuck knew Xin fu my real name!?"

Femke: "I Dunno, didn't tell him"

Leda: "me neither"

Femke: "the is only one way to find out".

Leda: "yeah, to keep reading!"

Toph: "**REVIEUW NICELY, ORE I'LL KICK YOUR ASS WITH MY BOTH HANDS ON MY BACK!"**

Leda& femke: Revieuw!


	8. Chapter 8: Dreams of the past

chapter 8: dreams of the past

a few months past, and Toph was still a helpless blind girl in the eyes of her parents. but when she entered the area, she was the blind bandit, the greatest earthbender **EVER**!

Femke and leda loved to see Toph was herself.

sometimes they wished that toph could tell her parents how she felt.

and that her parents would accept that, and let her be the great earthbender she was.

that night, toph had another dream.

_* dream of toph*_

_toph was lying somewhere, she couldn't see where she was, everything around her was black. ( and her earthbending didn't work) _

_but she could feel, there were many others around her._

_in a flash, she was outside, and now she could __**SEE**__._

"_there is the last one"_

_a male voice called. _

"_how is it?"_

_a female voice replied. _

"_SHE is totally okay"_

_the male voice said,_

_toph could hear a sign of relief, as she was put down._

_as she looked around, there where thirteen other little babies near her._

_as she looked up, a nice looking girl, with long dark hairs looked at her with a proud look. _

"_hello little darling"_

_she said, with a weak voice. _

"_this is mommy" _

_the girl looked verry weak, but she felt also…. familiar….._

_and just before she woke up, the face of her mom changed into another face…._

_* end of the dream*  
_

"**FEEEEEEEEEEEMKEEEEEEEEEEE!"**

toph screamed, as she got up straight.

"toph, what happened?"

Femke walked in, with a worried look on her face.

Toph had never screamed her name in the middle of the night.

"I… I had a nightmare again"

toph stammed.

"but this time I know it for sure, that woman **IS** my mother"

toph said.

Femke smiled, as she sat down on the edge of her beth.

"and what did she felt like?"

Femke asked gently.

Toph thought deeply for a moment for a moment

this girl felt so familiar, but were had she gotten this feeling before?

"I know! **SHE FELT LIKE YOU**"

toph said, as she looked at Femke with her hazel grey eyes.

"do you have green eyes, and dark brown hairs?"

toph asked, with a hopefully look.

"yeah, I have…."

femke started carefully.

"but, I don't have any children"

femke said with a sad face.

"_if I only could tell you the truth about your past"_

femke thought, as she looked at the sad face of toph.

"didn't you got any children from your former husband?"

toph carefully asked.

"nope, we didn't get that far"

femke said with a sad smile on her face.

"that's too bad"

toph agreed with a sad smile as well.

"femke, if… if you had a blind daughter… would.. would you treat her like my father tried me?"

toph asked gently.

"no, I don't have the money for that"

femke said with a friendly smile.

"but even if I had the money, I don't think I should treat you that way"

Femke assured her.

"why not?"

Toph asked with a interested tone in her voice.

"you know I wouldn't dare to do such a thing"

Femke said with a teasing smile on her face.

"I know your amazing and…"

Femke stopped mid-sense, as Mr. bei fong entered the room.

"amazing? amazing in what?"

He asked interested.

"Toph thinks she is not good enough to learn earthbending"

Femke quickly lied.

"so I told her, every earthbender is amazing in his or her way"

Lao smiled, as he looked proudly at his blind daughter.

"that's true, she is amazing in her own way"

he agreed with the brown haired girl.

Femke smiled and looked at Toph as well.

"_If you knew the truth about her dreams of the past, you wouldn't agree with me so lightly" _

Femke thought, as she smiled to Leda.

"Breakfast will be ready soon! So enough with the talking, and get back to work!"

Lao said with a stern look at the two females.

"yes sir! we will be ready for breakfast in a flash!"

Leda said, as she put Toph on her Hip, and tilled her to the bathroom.

while they were helping toph, no one said a word.

Femke was deep in her own thoughts. '

she was not paying verry match attention to Leda, who was busy helping toph.

the result was a splash water in her Face.  
"I was asking for the towel"

leda said a little bit irritated.

"sorry.. I was daydreaming….."

Femke stammed.

"was it a nice daydream?"

Toph asked friendly.

"yeah, it was about Daniel, and about the few months we have been together"

The blind girl made a funny face as she stuck out her tong.

"grown-ups are disgusting"

She launched.

"not as disgusting as you are Ms. Mud face!"

Femke said with a teasing smile.

Leda launched as she wrapped the cloths around Toph's wrist before she tied one of the cloth's around her arm.

"before you fall over it again"

Leda said smiling to the blind girl in front of her.

The two brown haired girls smiled, as they walked with Toph to the dinner room.

"there you are!"

Ms. Bei fong smiled looked at her daughter with a smile on her face.

"we already began to worry"

Mr. Bei gong looked at the two girls with a stern look.

"I'm sorry that were late father, I…..I….wanted to disgust something with the girls, before we got to the dinner room"

Toph carefully said.

"what could be so important, that dinner had to wait?"

Her father looked at her with a raised air brown.

"oh, nothing important for you father"

Toph lied without even blushing.

"the girls sometimes scare me when their waking me up, and now I wanted to tell them how they can wake me, without scaring me"

Toph said with a small smile to the two brown haired girls behind her.

"okay, that's settled then, now we better get some breakfast"

Lao said as he let his daughter to the table…..

After breakfast Femke and leda played inside the house with Toph.

It was raining and thundering outside, but toph didn't even notice that.

Normal girls from her age would be scared of the thunder, but toph not, she didn't even looked up when the Thunder roared again.

"femke, do you really believe lao and Poppey are my real parents?"

Toph suddenly asked.

Femke looked a bit shocked at the face of the blind girl before her.

Leda looked at the shocked face of Femke and peeked at the entrance of the door.

"no one's around"

She said with a friendly smile at her best friend.

"go on, tell her the truth"

She whispered in her ear now.

" okay"

Femke eventually sighted.

"but Toph, you can't tell anyone okay? This has to stay a secret!"

She said with a stern look at Toph.

Toph nodded, as she sat down on the chest of her caretaker…

Wha ha ha ha ha ! a cliffhanger!

I always wanted to do this sometime!

And this was the perfect moment for it!

I hope that you guys liked it!

**PLEASE REVIEUW! **


End file.
